


Victim 1

by Wolfgirl147



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lucy Revenge, Victim1, Wolfgirl147, fairy tail - Freeform, ft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl147/pseuds/Wolfgirl147
Summary: The woman gripped the file and pen in her hands as she stared at the body of the girl on the autopsy table.  She looked so young, so gentle, so innocent, yet she was dead.  The woman walked over to her desk and set the file and pen down.  Then, she walked back over to the victim on her table.  She was beautiful, with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.  The woman had already looked the body over.   There had been some bruising around her neck, leaving the probable cause of death to be the neck being snapped.  But, this was murder, meaning, she had to perform an autopsy.  The woman picked up a scalpel, and proceeded to cut into the girl's flesh.  She shook her head as she remembered the name on the case file: Lucy Heartfilia.





	1. 10:30 p.m.

     Lucy collapsed onto her bed. What had it been? Four months? Yeah.

     Four months since Lisanna returned. Four months since the guild began to ignore her. Four months since she'd been kicked off the team. Four months since her life crumbled before her eyes. Lucy brought her hands to her face, tears streaming down her cheeks.

     "Why?" she sobbed. She asked herself this constantly. Why? Why _her_? Why had this happened to _her_? She had already lost her mother and father: her first family. And now _Fairy Tail_ was turning on her: her second family.

     But why? As Lucy cried, a shadow watched her, settling like a python, waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Then, they did. Lucy paused her crying, feeling the eyes watching her. Then, she watched in horror as the figure came closer. A sickly crack lashed through the air. When her assailant had done the deed, they smiled and disappeared, like a ghost, a wraith. Leaving her dead, her blonde hair splayed around her head, her brown eyes widened in horror, with her cheeks still wet with tears, and her body still warm, but fading with dying life; dying laughter.

<><><><><><><><>

     Natsu smiled, wrapping his arm around Lisanna's shoulders, fixing his gaze on Reemus. Reemus smiled as his hand flickered across the canvas. Then he turned the canvas around, causing the guild to laugh and smile at the painting. They had been posing for another guild photo.

     As Loke looked at the picture, he noticed that one person was missing. One radiant smile, one head of golden hair, was supposed to be standing by Natsu as she had in the last guild photo. Lucy. As if on cue, Lahar appeared, walking towards the guild. Makarov sighed and went to go greet the man. Natsu watched as Makarov's face fell, tears coming to his eyes. Makarov motioned for everyone to follow him inside the guild hall. Lahar stood on the stage and opened an envelope. Natsu was still smiling as Lahar started reading.

     "It grieves me, and the whole of the GCIS -Guild Criminal Investigative Service- to inform you that..." Lahar's voice broke. "Your guild member: Lucy Heartfilia, daughter to Jude and Layla Heartfilia, was murdered last night at 10:30 p.m." A heart-wrenching wail filled the hall. Levy McGarden fell to the ground, her hand cupped over her mouth. Every girl rushed to comfort her, every girl but Juvia, Wendy, and Charle. Juvia scowled at the guild. Once Lahar left, the guild was all smiles again, except for Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, Charle, PantherLilly, Makarov, and Levy. Levy sat, thinking, and Makarov sat at the bar, trying to fight back tears, while all those who didn't know Lisanna, plus Happy, sat at a table in the corner, glaring at their guildmates. Then, Juvia snapped.

     "You're all pathetic," she screamed. Suddenly, the hall fell silent, all eyes on the group and on the blue-haired wizard who was standing. "Pretending to mourn and sob in order to make it look like you cared! When you really didn't give a -!" Wendy, gently grabbed Juvia's arm, trying to calm her down. Tears rang in each and every one of the group member's eyes, the words that Juvia had spoken were true, and they all knew it.


	2. A Whole New Level

     Natsu Dragneel stared at Juvia, startled.  Beside him, Gray Fullbuster stared at Juvia, his eyes wide and jaw dropped.  Mira looked at Juvia.  

     "Come on, Juvia!  We all know it was a prank.  No one would kill Lucy.  Rape, maybe.  But not kill."  Juvia glared at the sweet woman and let out an angry, strangled, scream. The guild stared as Juvia stormed out, Wendy, Charle, Happy, and Gajeel following her.  Lisanna was the first to break the silence.  

     "Ha!  Well, isn't she a riot!  She's probably working with Lahar to bring this prank to a whole new level," she laughed, wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck.  When Natsu hesitated, she nudged his shoulder.  

     "I mean, come on, when has Juvia ever cared about Lucy?"  Natsu let out a breathy laugh and let a slow smile.

 

     Juvia felt the anger boiling in her blood.  Happy flew near her shoulders, his head held down with grief.  Juvia marched up to Lucy's door and opened it.  Wendy, who was behind her, jumped slightly as Juvia clapped her hands over the young girls' eyes.  

     "What is it-" Gajeel cut off as he entered the room.  The sight was sickening.  Lucy's body was splayed across the floor near her bed, her hair spread across the floor, framing her head.  Her brown eyes her lifeless and her face was drained of color.  Her neck was covered in purple bruising, ruining the soft skin.  Little tracks were trailing down her cheeks: tears, Juvia realized.  She had been  _crying_.  A couple of M.E.s were setting a gurney near the bed and a body bag beside Lucy on the floorboards.  

     "What are you doing," Juvia was surprised at the shrill horror in Happy's voice.  Juvia had wanted to avoid Happy seeing how his mother figure looked now, but the blue cat's face was scrunched up in horror.  At that moment, Wendy collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomensai about the short chapter, I'll update fast, I promise!


	3. See Her Smile

     When Wendy came to, the smell of old wood and ale filled her senses. Her eyes had been covered, but not her nose and the smell of a rotting corpse had slithered into her sensitive nostrils. Lucy really was dead. One of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail and she was dead.

     Had she been so distraught and mad and upset that she had decided that it was better to not put up a fight? Had she just welcomed Death with open arms? The smell came rushing back. The smell of rotting strawberries and sour vanilla. The smell of rotting flesh.

     Wendy burst into tears, her mouth opening to let out a heart-wrenching scream. She was in the guild, on a bench, she realized. Juvia and the others must have brought her back. Back where no one believed Lucy was gone.

     Levy was still quiet and Makarov wasn't around, but everyone else had been laughing and chit-chatting until Wendy had screamed.

     "Wendy!" Juvia was at Wendy's side in an instant. Wendy felt the woman grasp her hand. Mira rushed over.

     "Wendy," she exclaimed, her eyes distraught. "Are you okay?" Mira grabbed Wendy's other hand and glared at Juvia before looking into Wendy's eyes. Wendy's heart filled with fury. None of the people here believed that Lucy was dead. Not even Natsu.

     Wendy snapped her hand away from Mira, her eyes glaring daggers. Mira looked shocked, surprise blatant in her dark blue eyes. Wendy let out a hiss as she sat up, her eyes scouring through the crowd. Her gaze rested on Romeo for a little bit longer than necessary before finding Natsu. She glared at him.

     "It's true," she chocked out. "Lucy's dead."

* * *

_Lucy's Dead._

     That one sentence took a while to sink in. Gray watched as Levy sank to the floor. Natsu looked distraught too before Lisanna smashed his face into her breasts and said, in a soothing voice,

     "It's okay," just like Lucy would, how she did. Then, she said a very un-Lucy-like thing. "Who needed her? I'm here." Gray clenched his fists, drawing blood.

     "Yeah! Who needed her anyway," the voice rose from the group that had gathered to look at Wendy.

     "She was just a place-holder for Lisanna, and now that she's back, we don't need Lucy!" Gray snarled as he stepped toward the bench Wendy was on.

     "Sh-" Gray chocked on his own words. "She's really dead?" Wendy was glaring at Natsu and Lisanna, but Juvia looked him straight in the eyes and nodded. Gray's world collapsed around him as he sank to his knees.

     Lucy.

     Lucy Heartfilia.

     One of the last Celestial Wizards in Fiore. The most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail. The kindest most loving person anyone would ever meet. His little sister that he never had... She was dead. Gray felt warm tears trickle down his face. Grief grabbed his heart and locked itself around it. It clenched and squeezed so hard that Gray was sure it'd stop. Maybe if that happened, he would be able to see her again, see her face again. See her _smile_.


	4. Make Those People Think

_Thursday, August, Fifth_

_The day came and went slowly, the sun inching across the sky. Every day seems to drag on, pulling me over mountains. My companion is entertaining though. I love talking to him. He reminds me of the good old days. I keep fighting, keep growing. I'm not stronger, I don't think it's possible, or else I might become too over-powered. But, I've become more confident in my own power. It's all thanks to him. He's great. Jeez! I'm making it sound like I'm in love with him! Anyway, this is too long and it's too late. I just want to make a progress report. I'm glad I made the decision that I did. It might make those people think._

* * *

 

     Natsu looked away from Wendy, instead focusing on Gray. His reaction had been out of nowhere. He'd ignored her like everyone else. Why did he suddenly care? But, the press of Lisanna's bust against his back didn't feel right. It felt like something was missing. He shook his head. Lisanna was with him. She wasn't dead. That's all that mattered. ...But Lucy  _was_  dead. For real. She didn't escape into Edolas. Lisanna frowned, her face coming close to his.

"You look down." Natsu noticed with a start that Lisanna had taken to Lucy's old style of dressing. Two pigtails protruded from her short hair, not complementing her look, A tight tank-top was covering her upper body and a pair of short, tight shorts wrapped around the top of her thighs. It didn't suit her and Lucy had dropped the style a while back. Lucy...

"Here." Natsu wasn't sure exactly what happened, but before he knew it, Lisanna's lips were pressed against his and her tongue was trying to pry his mouth open. Natsu felt his eyes widen. Lisanna's tongue slipped into his own mouth. He bit down, hard. Lisanna quickly retracted her tongue. Natsu pushed her away, his hands clenching into fists. Lisanna put her finger on her tongue, trying to stop the bleeding. Natsu pushed his hands to his mouth, trying not to puke.

"What the heck?!" Lisanna looked at him with shocked eyes. He'd never snapped at her like this before. Then again, she'd never kissed him before.

"That was desperate and disgusting!" Everyone was watching them now. Lisanna frowned as she retracted her hand, the blood flow having been stanched.

"Come on! Why won't you accept my advances?!"

"You throwing yourself at me and trying to sit on my lap aren't any type of advances that I'll accept!"

"Well, then what type of advances will you accept?! Who would you accept them from?!"

"I don't want any advances! I love the relationship I have with Lucy! She never makes any advances! She just makes herself irresistible to me! She teases me without knowing it! I love my time with her! I love her!"

As Lisanna opened her mouth to respond, a voice interrupted.

"Loved."

"What?"

"Loved. You  _loved_  her. Past tense. She's no longer alive."

Natsu blanched. Right. She was dead. Lucy was dead. Gray launched himself at Natsu, catching him off guard. He grabbed the collar of his overcoat. "You forgot that already?!" Natsu looked at him, tears filling his eyes.

"She can't be."

"Natsu-san," the quiet voice of Juvia slithered into their conversation. She placed her hand on Gray's arm, asking him to release the dragon slayer. Gray let him go. He was replaced by Juvia, Gajeel, and Wendy.

"Natsu-san, I saw it with my own eyes." No.

"Salamander, I saw it too."  _No._

 "Gomenasai, Natsu-san! I-I smelt it. It... It smelled like rotting strawberries and sour vanilla."  _NO!_ No no no no no no no!

     LUCY! Natsu ran out, his scarf whipping wildly as the wind howled. The rain that poured down was sharp enough to cut skin.

"I'm sorry. I-I can't help it. I thought it was cured..." Juvia huddled closer under Gray's arm, into his protective embrace.

"It is. Your emotions is what's causing it." Gray's soothing voice reached everyone in the hall. And that's when it struck them. Lucy was dead. It didn't matter that Lisanna was back. She was dead, and they couldn't go on without her smile.


	5. Kinda Like Diamonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Guess for spurring me on with getting this chapter out! Guess has also helped me iron out some flaws, so a special thanks to you, Guess!

_Friday, August, Seventh,_

_I love him! What the heck! I've fallen in love with ~~ **Hibiki**~~! Wait, schist! Um... I better make sure that he doesn't find out about this! I wonder what those people are doing right now. They probably believe that that corpse is mine. They probably think that I'm dead. Well, they're in for a surprise. They'll be astonished! Be prepared Fairy Tail! Lucy Heartfilia isn't dead yet!_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

 

     Lucy put down her quill. Hibiki was sitting on the other side of the fire. She closed the leather book and fastened the lock. She then set it down and stood up.

"I'm gonna go to bed, do you mind taking the first watch?" He smiled at her over the flames.

"Yea. You go to sleep. Goodnight." Lucy smiled back at him and walked around the fire.

"Also, I never thanked you for helping me fake my death." She leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Arigato." Then, she walked over to her cot and grabbed her night clothes. She walked behind the tree by her cot and slipped out of her clothes, pulling her white tank-top over her head and pulling her black shorts up over her hips. The night was young, but she'd be woken at midnight to take the watch. She needed her sleep.

* * *

 

     Levy cried silently. No one seemed to notice her. They had focused all their attention on the drama with Wendy, Gray, and Natsu. She was silently wailing.

     Lucy! Lu-Chan! Her best friend! She was so important! She was so sweet and so kind and loving and they'd all ignored her! Tears continued to trickle down her cheeks. Slowly, on shaky legs, Levy stood up and ran out the back door. She ran, and ran, all the way to the river. The moon was just coming over the hills, sending the town into a silvery light. Levy looked down at the water, the top of the moon was reflected there, the water pushing small waves in the picture. It was beautiful. Levy laid down and looked at the stars, her tears now falling into the grass. Lu-chan had always loved the stars. She loved her spirits too. She'd always point out their constellations. The sky was a mix of varying shades of blue and purple. The stars glittered like little diamonds in the sky. Levy suddenly remembered a song that Lu-chan had sung her once. It was called Diamonds. How'd the chorus go again? Oh, right! Levy remembered Lu-chan singing the lyrics with a gentle smile on her face. She could hear her singing it now, her voice as sweet and angelic as the stars.

"A diamond's just a diamond 'till you put it on the right left hand. 'Love' is just a word 'till you feel it and you finally understand, That some thing's don't mean anything, 'till one day they mean everything! And you're flyin', smilin', and shinin'! Kinda like diamonds. Kinda like diamonds."

     The tears came with renewed force. Lu-Chan...

* * *

 

     Natsu stared at the tree in front of him. He remembered scooping it out of the ground and sailing it down the river. He remembered the look Lucy had on her face when she watched the rainbow blossoms fall. He remembered her smile. What would she say right now? He saw her. She smiled, even though she was crying.

'Don't cry for me. I'm always with you. I'm in your heart.' The tears were unstoppable. He remembered so many things. Protecting her when Phantom Lord invaded, catching her when she jumped from the Phantom Lord's headquarters, going all the way to the Heartfilia estate to get her back...

     The good times. That was what Lucy brought, smiles and laughter. He had ignored her, and now she was dead.

 


	6. Kiss on His Cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave Kudos if you liked it~!
> 
> Special Thanks to: Guess and VesselFMT

_Monday, August Tenth,_

_How many days have gone by since I faked my death? Since I left Fairy Tail? Have they found out that the corpse isn't mine? The chest size was a huge difference, but let's hope no one comes to identify it and noticed that. I'd still like to have a few days left. It's been a year since I left, at least that's what I've counted. The investigation seems to have gone cold. Oh, well. That's too bad. But, there was a rumor that it was being reopened. I wonder what that's about. Either way, the sun's coming up and I have to start traveling._

     Lucy looked at Hibiki who was just waking up on his cot. His golden hair was messed up and his eyes were clouded with sleep. He looked innocent, his eyes blinking the sleep away and his pupils shrinking to adjust to the early morning light.

"Good morning." Lucy walked over to place a kiss on his cheek. As she was straightening, Hibiki wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist, pulling her closer until their lips met. Lucy melted. A few seconds passed before Lucy pulled away.

"Now, control yourself and get dressed." Hibiki smiled.

"You need to, too." Lucy looked down at herself, she was still in her nightclothes. She turned and walked behind a tree.

     Lucy absolutely loved the old style of dressing. So, she crossed that with some breeches and a tunic. Her tunic was an ivory color and her breeches were black. Over her tunic, was a black, leather corset. Her boots were black as well. She absolutely loved it.

* * *

 

     The guild stood in total shock. Juvia didn't think she'd heard right. The body wasn't Lucy's? But, it was in her place, it looked just like her. The pictures glowing on the stage didn't make sense. There she was from above, from her feet, from her head, and from each side. Her body was covered in a white sheet. Her eyes were closed and her hair was combed and laid behind her back. Juvia could see the bruising around her neck, now a grotesque mix of green, blue, and purple. Someone retched.

"When we asked a guild member: Loke to identify the body, he pointed out that the bust size wasn't the same. So, we decided to do a DNA test. This body's DNA did not match Lucy Heartfilia's. This girl is Jessa Melvich. She was a suicide victim who strangled herself." Juvia stared in shock.

 _WHAT?! LUCY WASN'T DEAD?!_ Juvia dropped to her seat. Then, where was she? Why'd she fake her death? Lahar nodded his head and exited. The guild stayed quiet. It was all too much to take in.

* * *

     She... She was alive! Gray was delighted! Lucy was alive. But, why'd she fake her death? Where was she, and when was she coming back? Suddenly, the doors burst open, in the doorway, stood two cloaked figures.

* * *

     Natsu watched as the figures approached. One was slightly shorter than the other.

"We'd like to speak to Makarov." That one was definitely female. Natsu stood, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm him, who's asking?" The woman scoffed.

"No, you're not." Natsu clenched his fists. "I think we'll just have to go up to his office, my friend," the woman said, turning to her partner. Together, they headed to the stairs. Natsu blocked them. The woman slipped her hand out of her cloak. Her fingers were delicate and lean. Then, out of nowhere, a stream of water sent him flying.

"My apologies for my companion, she's not one to be...hindered." The man seemed to laugh. The woman jerked her foot back, the heel of her black boot connecting with his shin. He cursed, rather colorfully, and gripped his abused leg. The woman giggled.

 _Wait_. He _knew_ that laugh. The laugh that would light up any room, the laugh that made him fall in love with her. The laugh that fit her so well. That laugh reminded him of when they were going up against the Seven Kin of Purgatory. She had refused to run. Refused to escape. Refused to give up. Natsu didn't know what came over him, but he launched himself towards the woman and yanked her hood off.

 


	7. Fin. - I'm Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Now, I know this probably isn't the ending you wanted. But here you go. Someday far in the future, I may come back to this story and change it, but for the time being, this is the end. I hope you guys will go back to my profile and read my other stories! I enjoy all ya'll reading my stuff. Arigato!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave kudos if you enjoy!  
> Special Thanks to: Feyre_Ashryver (I love your username btw!), VesselFMT, and Guess!

     Lucy didn't register Natsu's movements until it was too late. He'd pulled her hood back, revealing her face to the guild, to him.

"Lucy?" Lucy tried to back away, her back ramming into a table.

"Lucy?! Why the heck is she back! I thought she was gone!" That was Lisanna, that she was sure about. Natsu came closer, then, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Lucy was shocked, her body stiff. Then, she snapped back into reality and pushed him away, seconds before Hibiki's fist connected with Natsu's face.

"Touch her like that again," He said, gripping Natsu by his scarf,

"And I'll break every bone in your body."

"The heck you say?!" Natsu served a quick uppercut to Hibiki's jaw. Lucy punched him, sending him crashing into several tables. The guild silenced. Lucy grabbed the collar of her cloak. Hibiki touched her hand, his hood was still over his face.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Lucy nodded.

"I'm more than sure." Then, she swiftly unhooked the cloak and threw it. She wore her tunic and breeches, plus her corset, but a series of scars covered her arms, and a scar that was little more than a white line ran from her right temple to the right side of her neck. Her shirt barely contained her bust, and her corset, almost made it spill. She'd grown taller and her hips, jaw, and cheekbones were also more defined. Her hair was a brighter color and her eyes were... deeper; more knowing.

"I've trained while I was dead. And this man just happens to be the man I now love. Touch him or me again, Natsu Dragneel, and I'll make you wish you hadn't." Natsu stared.

"You love him," he asked, pointing a finger and glare at Hibiki. Lucy grabbed the arm and twisted.

"Yes, and you'd do well to remember that I can beat you in a fight now, so don't underestimate me." Natsu turned to her, his voice lowering.

"But I love you, Lucy." Lucy twisted his head and slammed his face into the floorboards, creating a hole.

"Well, I don't love you, scumbag!" Lucy straightened.

"Now, shall we see the master?" Hibiki extended his hand to Lucy and she took it. As soon as she did, it tightened like a vice. Lucy stopped, turned, and pressed her hand against his face.

"You know I love you. He won't turn my head. You mean more to me than him.  You know that." To prove her point, she leaned in, and up, and pressed her lips against his, her tongue snaking into his mouth. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. Before they could spiral into a full-blown make-out session (Who knows how many times they've done that), Lucy pulled herself away. She entwined her fingers with his, glared at the group of spectators, and headed up the stairs.

* * *

     What the  _heck_?! Natsu didn't know what just happened. She had changed. She had become different. And, she loved someone else. Someone other than him. Hibiki. She smelled like the forest and Hibiki. Hibiki Lates. That was probably who was underneath the mask.  

"Oh, and by the way, I'm back." 


End file.
